A Dragon's Tale
by Flying Pandas
Summary: Who knew saving someone's life would be so problematic... when ninja meets vagabond. Yet another Itachi x OC Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns everything except the OC's**_

* * *

Ragged Breaths filled the forest. With severe wounds and no recollection of which direction was the safest, the small figurine collapsed against a tree hoping for support. Yet to no avail, knees buckled underneath the young female's weight as the darkness swallowed her sight.

As the moonlight glimmered, her eyes opened to the sound of soft, barely audible footsteps. In fear, she struggled to stand hands clutching against the tree, nails digging into the bark. Her blood was still leaving her, quenching the ever so thirsty forest floor. The footsteps were closing in and panic caught her breath, gravity won its torturous battle as she fell unconscious.

The footsteps found there way to where she laid and upon investigation of the girl, the man whom observed her, found no trace of her being dangerous, or rather she was not a ninja. A quick and yet pointless decision, the man knelled next to her and began remedial work to female's body.

Once satisfied with his work, he decided to pick up the fragile girl and carried off into the darkness of the night.

* * *

_This first chapter if very short with no real insight to a general writing style or story line. Please r x r. _


	2. Chapter 2

**_Still nothing belongs to me accept OC's_**

* * *

The female awoken in a soft bed, one she wasn't quite use to. She struggled to sit up, but failed in her attempts as an older woman warned her, "You shouldn't sit up yet, you are severely wounded."

A small smile crossed her face, "Thank you for this inconvenience."

"Oh dear, you shouldn't be thanking me a young man brought you here and paid for both this room and my services." The older women returned her smiled.

"Ah, I see." She stared down, smile still warming her face. "Is the young gentleman still around. I wish to thank him for bringing me here."

The elderly woman sighed, "No, but he oft travels through here."

"Does that you mean you know his name?" The woman's silence was more than enough to answer for her. Unknown, or unwilling to tell, _"Well, this is an area littered with ninja after all."_ The younger female thought. Her face brightened more and she smiled directly towards the woman, "Thank you for your kindness. Once you see him again, please tell him, 'thank you' for me."

She only nodded in response as she decided to redo her bandages.

As two days passed, the younger female decided to take her leave, "You do not have to leave yet child, you should take another day of rest or so to get back to your full health." The older woman insisted.

"I assure you, I am fine." She continued smiling, "I am not use to sleeping in a nice bed, or rather a bed period." The youthful girls sighed in relief that the mysterious man made note to find and bring her bag with her to this place. She remembered casting it to the side as the weight from it became too much of a burden, which was probably futile since she collapsed against a tree only moments later. "I must get going; I have stayed in one place for far too long, but thank you for your kindness."

The elderly woman held a look of contemplation before speaking, "Please do come back, but after all this time I still haven't learned your name."

The pale female smiled her trademark smile, "My name is Yua."

**Six Years Later**

"I have the latest updates on Sasuke." Yua approached the taller man; the only response he held was a single short nod. "It seems his skill has vastly approved while being under the control of Orochimaru, but under these circumstances…" She watched as the younger man shift his weight to his other leg. "Itachi…it is coming extremely close to when Orochimaru will want to switch bodies with him. I mean, I have no doubt your bother will not cave into him, seeing as he has not killed you yet." Yua's gray eyes shifted away for a few moments before continuing her report to the Uchiha, "Though as he stands now-"

"There is nothing to worry about then." Itachi kept his stoic face.

Yua's kimono, being bound by nothing, slipped further off her shoulder. Their conversation ended once noticing a familiar aura coming closer and barging into their room, "Itachi, are you done with the girl yet?"

No words were spoken as Yua kept her face pointing in a different direction than the blue beast's eyes. Itachi only picked himself and followed after Kisame.

"You always sleep with the same girl." He chuckled, "You should at least try varying things, or even trying it with an extra girl or two."

Itachi's expression remained unchanged, "I am fine with consistency." He kept this secret from his partner, a secret which seemed to stay well hidden for five years from Akatsuki.

He couldn't keep himself from checking up on his little brother relentlessly time after time without rising suspicions from the other rogue ninja's of Akatsuki, so having a spy was perfect. Especially, if it is guised through such a manner of a red light district, that Kisame already frequented at. The elder woman there was one whom he already put a lot of faith in, one who can trust with such a secret, like carrying a girl ridden with wounds and boarding her for a few days.

* * *

_I know there are a lot of story holes…but they are meant to be filled so don't worry too much…or not at all._


	3. Chapter 3

**Somehow...Naruto still doesn't belong to me. Only the OC's do. :C One day though...one day. (jk)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

Yua left shortly after the two teammates did, after thanking the elderly woman whom assisted six years earlier with all her injuries. She entered into the darkness of the night, allowing the moon to shine the path before her. Knowing that Sasuke's time is beginning to become short, she wonders further into the forest, tree tops hindered the moonlight. As the darkness fully surrounded her a masked figure appeared before her. "So, did you tell him everything he wanted to know?"

Her eyes stayed unfocused on ground, "Is there something wrong that you have come out of your way to see me."

"Though I appreciate your late night visits, I must admit I was rather anxious to see you today." The masked man approached closer to her form. "I was wondering how Sasuke-chan was doing"

She frowned, "If you are wondering if he has the ability to kill Itachi, I guess one might say, 'no'. But the question is, can Itachi kill Sasuke?"

Her cryptic tone was rather annoying, "The time is approaching when Orochimaru will want Sasuke's vessel."

"Sasuke's a smart kid. You have to give him a little credit." She smiled brightly as usual. "Anyways, as his time is getting closer, Orochimaru seems to be weakening. So his chances are doubled, if not tripled."

Madara's voiced seemed to hold a smirk, "Come and inform me immediately once Sasuke has broken free from that weirdo's grasp." And with that, the masked man disappeared.

Yua stood in place wondering what she was doing. Informing both Itachi and Madara has become rather a nuisance. _'But how else, can I protect Itachi from Madara. If Itachi knew what I was doing— no' _the red headed female started to feel the pressure of her inner turmoil. _'I cannot tell Itachi. Those two have a strong taste of distrust for each other. I owe my life to Itachi, not only once but twice did he save me.' _Her memories filled with pain and her spirit far since broken, from the time when she failed her emperor and her title as a samurai. _'Why am I associating myself with a group of ninjas to begin with? I am just asking the gods to never give my soul repentance.' _

The female's slender figure rested against a tree, her body slithering down the trunk to a position she often slept in.

Yua awoken to the sweet songs of the birds filled the air and the restless noises creatures made as they forged through the thick forest. _'This sucks.'_ She was at a standstill. _'I guess today, I'll take it easy. Hopefully, she can get closer to Orochimaru with more information of Akatsuki.' _Though she had to admit, the information that Orochimaru wanted was nothing she held…so she frequently found herself becoming a great liar. She knew how to mix enough of the truth in so she can pull it off with ease. Furthermore, regrettably, Orochimaru is becoming scarcer. Hopefully it is due to him dieing. Kabuto as of late has been the one that has been receiving all her information. She grumbled to herself at how annoying her life has become from admirable to something worst than disgust.

* * *

_This chapter is a bit slow, but it gives more insight on the web she is stuck in and more plot holes._


End file.
